


Always Knew

by RaisonDetre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Knows, Bobby knows shit is going down, Coming Out, Dean Loves Sam, Fluff, In a way, Loving Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Weecest, Well not really, Wincest - Freeform, dean and sam - Freeform, finding out, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer knew that Dean was crazy in love with his Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> First time around with AO3, trying it out kind of feels like flexing my knuckles.

Dean was only seven years old when Bobby Singer realized that the young freckled faced boy would do anything for his brother. The way that his eyes would always linger to his young sibling, watching his every wobbly step as a toddler proved that he was the one that was responsible for Sam. John Winchester loved Sam- with his entire heart- but not as much as his eldest son did. 

Dean looked at Sam like he was his entire world- that just Sam, simply Sam, made the sun come up in the mornings and go down in the evenings. He loved him with all of his being, more than his bastard dad, more than his mother. 

And Bobby watched Dean grow up, watched how the seven year old became a young teenager. How when he was fifteen years old, his freckles weren’t as scattered, and that he was becoming leaner and taller, and watched him grow out of his clothes and grew into John’s old leather jacket. But Bobby mostly watched Dean watching Sammy.

As if it wasn’t a secret that when the six month year old became a teenager- still short, but lengthy limbs that were lean with muscles- Dean’s attention grew past just the fierce protectiveness over his little brother, and became more possessive. Questioning Sammy with scatters of questions, who he was with, what he was doing, who put that bruise on his chin. 

Bobby thought it was normal, it seemed like for them it was at least. They were the only thing that they had.  He knew if he had a little brother, and if he had shown up with a bruise, he’d be asking the same questions ready to punch the kid who did to hell and back. 

But when they showed up at his doorstep years later, Sammy was grown up, taller than his brother, and Dean stumbling behind him before putting a hand on his shoulder and watching his little brother from the corners of his eyes. He knew. Bobby Singer knew exactly why Dean Winchester followed Sam like a puppy- or more like a rabid dog ready to bite at any threats. Knew why when Sam was hurt, Dean would run to his side and hold his brother’s face in his hands. 

Bobby Singer knew that Dean was crazy in love with his Sammy. 

So instead of confronting him, sitting him down to tell him how wrong it was, he just sighed and hugged both of the boys to his chest.  But Dean knew that he had found out his secret, had tugged on his plaid shirt and turned the older man around to look in his weary eyes. 

“We okay, Bobby?” He asked after Sam was safely out of hearing.

“Yeah.” Bobby said. Yeah. He was okay. 


End file.
